1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cursor positioning in computer interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art consists of placing the cursor at the same position on the screen where the cursor was previously positioned, at the top of the page or any place on the screen. This is common for browsers in particular such as Internet Explorer, Google Chrome or Mozilla Firefox. Other software applications also suffer from poor cursor placement which impedes a user's engagement with the system and wastes his or her time.
The prior art places the cursor at the first blank on a form on a website, or doesn't place it at all, wherein it must be placed by a cursor. For example when user clicks on—a pop-up menu listing several operations the prior art list will select the first option, which is usually based on alphabetical or numerical order.
Another example in the prior art describes the case, when data has to be entered into the form. If an error is found in one of the fields after the form is submitted, despite the system knowing where the error is located, the cursor is not positioned on the field with erroneous value, rather on the first field in the form.
Therefore there is a need for a predictive cursor positioning system that enables an advance determination of the most advantageous positioning for the cursor in a given scenario, to reduce effort on the part of the viewer.